


velvet.

by eiderdietrich



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Face Slapping, Insane Eddie Gluskin, Insane Waylon Park, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Outlast: Whistleblower
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiderdietrich/pseuds/eiderdietrich
Summary: waylon sufre demasiado con sus dolores corporales de cabeza, no recuerda mucho.los medicamentos ayudan a medias, al menos así piensa eddie gluskin.
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Waylon Park
Kudos: 7





	velvet.

**Author's Note:**

> esto no estaba previsto, honestamente sólo dejé que la mente perturbada que tengo fluyera después de tanto caos en mi vida y semana.
> 
> necesitaba transmitir algo como esto después de jugar variadas veces outlast junto a lo que he estado escuchando y viviendo.
> 
> hágame saber lo que piensa, acepto crítica y corrección, sé que es mierda de todos modos. te dejo mi playlist inspirada en esto, encantador. 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7eBRycegCeZBuDJTAhi3rj?si=2KRbepIjQniKLSQ3mdmm5A&utm_source=copy-link

1 >

los ojos de waylon se sintieron pesados, lo suficiente como para arder a la luz del día cuando los abrió después de tanto tiempo.

está aturdido y desorientado, siente que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la noche anterior en la que se fue a dormir pero lastimosamente no recuerda mucho más allá de ... nada, no hay.

¿por qué no lo recordaba? ni siquiera la propia cena, y el lugar en el que estaba... joder, no ayudaba en nada.

la cama, la cama donde yacía recostado tenía unas sábanas color manteca -probablemente por los años de vejez y uso- , junto a un acolchado verde oliva.

el rubio hizo un esfuerzo por sentarse en la cama y tocó su frente cuando el dolor fantasmal se hizo presente, consecuencia de sus movimientos.

¿dónde estaba? ¿por qué no era su cama?

¿quizá había tenido una aventura la noche anterior? inviable, él no era el tipo de persona que salía con cualquiera que se le cruzaba.

sus pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse con lentitud y daba paso a un hombre mucho más alto y grande de lo que waylon podía descifrar a simple vista.

pretendió hablar pero simplemente brotaron pequeños balbuceos entrecortados, ¿quien era él y dónde estaban? realmente quería muchas respuestas a sus interminables interrogantes.

“ por favor, usted no debe forzar. ” el hombre se acercó a él y volvió a recostarlo sobre las cómodas sábanas, con el cejo fruncido y una mueca de preocupación excesiva por pensar en el esfuerzo que el rubio intentaba lograr.

“ estás enfermo, tienes fiebre. ” mencionó en un tono decepcionante, llevando la firme mano a la frente de waylon.

“ ¿quién eres? ” waylon cerró los ojos y recostó la cabeza hacia atrás como reflejo ante el tacto ajeno.

“ eddie, llámame así. yo soy tu esposo, estoy aquí para cuidarte hasta la eternidad. ”

eso pareció extrañante y dudoso, ¿casarse con un hombre? ¿cuantos años? ¿por qué de la noche a la mañana no lo recordaba?

“ un accidente, pero te ayudaré a recordar.”

su cuerpo entró en un ligero pánico, pero estando demasiado cansado, no respondió, sintiendo que la vista se le nublaba y terminaba durmiendose una vez más de lo que llevaba medio día.

──────

un azul media noche comenzaba a teñir el cielo, decorandolo con pequeñas perlas brillantes.

waylon había logrado visualizar fuera de la ventana de cocina la luz nocturna después de haber despertado por una llamada equivocada ajena por el teléfono de disco.

despertó algo malhumorado por ello, debido a que visualizó al hombre de la casa sentado en el sofá, tranquilamente podía haber contestado él. pensó waylon.

“ querida, despierta a la luz de la noche.” la voz grave se hizo presente al escuchar al rubio despierto después de varios días durmiendo por las tardes.

esto no estaba bien, ¿querida? aún no podía asimilar, ¿una vida conyugal? ¿cómo sucedió tan rápido?

definitivamente tomaría el teléfono mientras dormía y pediría auxilio, estaba en sus planes.

waylon volvió a visualizar fuera de la ventana de cocina, apreciando una vez más las perlas estrelladas antes de escuchar su estómago gruñir.

bajó su mirada encontrándose con su vestimenta, ahora estaba más lúcido.

llevaba unos calcetines blancos y un... ¿camisón? ¿por qué? un camisón a botones de pijama que jugaba con los pantalones ligeramente holgados. no recuerda haberse vestido así, ¿quizá su marido lo vistió mientras dormía?

inevitable al pensar en que podían haberle visto desnudo, sintió sus mejillas acalorarse.

el reflejo en la ventana dió a su rostro casi demacrado, junto a su cabello rubio desordenado.

le restó importancia, tenía algo de anemia y fiebre hace un par de días.

el horno de la cocina emanaba a pollo y aderezo de crema, había unos trastes sucios en el lavabo y a juzgar por ello supuso que eddie ya había cenado.

waylon no tenía mucha hambre, por lo que decidió hacerse un té.

después de haberle preguntando al novio donde estaban las hebras y sacos de infusión, decidió escoger manzanilla.

por supuesto, él era alguien pulcro, bastó saberlo con tal de ver los trastes y sentirse algo disgustado, a lo que claramente los fregó y dejó secar mientras el té se enfriaba un poco.

eddie se sintió complacido, una buena mujer siempre mantenía buena ordenaza.

ojos apagados y cansados no apartaron la vista de la manzanilla y se dirigió a un sofá cercano de donde estaba el otro hombre.

eddie... lucía elegante, con una camisa blanca y zapatos de vestir junto al pantalón.

dedujo que no hace mucho había ido a trabajar, ¿de qué? se le notaba tranquilo, con la vista en un crucigrama de revista vieja.

waylon no tenía idea y era angustiante.

suspiró y dió pequeños sorbos, sintiendo como los sentidos se relajaban gracias a la infusión.

tiró su cabeza hacia atrás contra el respaldo del sofá y abrazó la taza de té con sus fríos dedos.

firmes manos fue lo que sintió a los laterales de su anatomía, siendo levantando del sofá después de unos minutos.

la taza de manzanilla había sido dejada en la pequeña mesa ratonera, junto al crucigrama que eddie había rellenado, y waylon ya estaba siendo cargado al segundo piso de la antigua casa.

el rubio mantenía los ojos entrecerrados, oliendo parte del hombro y cuello del supuestamente esposo mientras era llevado. algo extrañado, queriendo recordar ese olor de algún lugar, pero simplemente no lograba ningún recuerdo.

no era desagradable, era una colonia varonil, atractiva, pensó mientras se alejaban de las paredes deterioradas del pasillo, adentrándose a una habitación espaciosa y amueblada con cama matrimonial.

waylon fue recostado a un costado de la cama, cubriéndolo con mantas carmesí, mientras que eddie depositaba un beso de buenas noches en su frente antes de finalmente ambos pudieran dormir y deparar el siguiente día casados.

el canto lírico de un ave había despertado a waylon del Pacífico sueño.

se sintió algo decepcionado por haberse quedado dormido varias horas al lado del hombre más grande y desconocido -para él-

pero le restó importancia, tendría unos minutos para largarse de ahí con suerte.

hizo el menor ruido posible, siendo sigiloso ante sus pasos.

agradeció que la casa sea promedio estándar y no demasiado grande, no iba a perderse del todo.

comenzó a bajar las escaleras con cuidado, tratando de no hacer crugir mucho la madera, y cuando llegó a la cocina que conectaba con la sala principal, se dirigió al teléfono de disco.

colocó un dedo dentro del agujero correspondiente y empujó en el sentido de las agujas de reloj, marcando el 911.

una y otra vez, una y otra vez.

nada, no hubo respuesta.

¡era la policía! ¿cómo no podían atender llamado de emergencia?

la luz mañanera comenzaba a hacerse presente con destellos de luz, alumbrando poco a poco el rostro de waylon y parte de la sala donde estaba.

no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que el cable de teléfono estaba cortado, no había manera de tener buena comunicación.

eso fue un golpe bajo, ¿eddie había hecho esto? definitivamente, no había otra persona más en la casa.

comenzaba a sospechar de que era un verdadero peligro, ¿por qué seguía aquí?

dejó el teléfono en mal funcionamiento lejos y se dirigió con prisa a una de las ventanas, error, estaban cerradas.

atrapado.

eddie bajó las escaleras y prestó atención al reloj de pared, marcando exactamente las seis de madrugada.

“ buenos días, cariño. ” sus palabras se escucharon amables y dulces, se notaba que había tenido buen sueño y le deparaba un gran día.

“ buenos días.” logró decir el rubio, tratando de no escucharse desanimado por lo que acaba de encontrar y tratando de no mostrarse tan nervioso al haberse encontrado a eddie despierto.

el novio le miró y luego dirigió la vista a una de las radios que se encontraban en el estante.

la prendió, escuchando el pronóstico del día y cómo iban intercalando canciones.

inevitablemente comenzaba a tararear las melodías, sentándose en la silla frente a una mesada, tomando unos bocetos que había debajo del cuenco de frutas.

waylon comprendió que estaba esperando el desayuno, así que, antes de hacer enojar al hombre, comenzó a preparar unas tostadas con mermeladas y café.

cuando el bronceado de pan se logró, las dejó en un plato y luego terminó de sacar el líquido de la cafetera, dejando todo a disposición del novio.

los ojos de waylon se posicionaron en los bocetos que eddie había logrado, ¿vestidos de novia? de temporada, dedujo. posiblemente mantenía un oficio en sastrería, de ahí las máquinas que había escuchado entre sueños.

simplemente eddie trabajando en diseños, ahora sabía algo nuevo del supuesto esposo.

los labios de eddie se posaron en la taza de café y tragó.

“ cariño, estaré algo ausente hoy, mucho trabajo. encuentreme en la sala de estudio si necesita algo. ” waylon asintió en silencio algo perplejo, sala de estudio, ¿dónde demonios se encontraba eso?

decidió tomar una tostada antes de pensar e ingeniárselas en salir.

debía pensar, limpiar ayudaba a memorizar, así que comenzó principalmente por las habitaciones, haciendo las camas, doblando sus pliegues, limpiando el baño del segundo piso y luego planta baja.

finalmente sus manos ardían por lejía y cualquier sustancia química de limpieza que había encontrado en uno de los muebles de cocina.

se recostó unos momentos el sofá antes de seguir, sintiéndose demasiado cansado, pero mucho más frustrado.

aún no había descubierto su vida pasada, y ninguna pista de algo actual, solo bocetos de vestidos, un diario y una cámara que no contenía pilas, no podía prenderla.

y ahí estaba de nuevo, su cabeza palpitando horriblemente y sus labios jadeando suave por el dolor punzante.

había pasado todo el día haciendo un buen trabajo de limpieza durante muchas horas, merecía un descanso.

“ querida, mírate. mereces un buen baño y un gran descanso. ” se escuchó a eddie salir de uno de los cuartos de pasillo, posiblemente el estudio de confección.

eddie había visto la casa más luminosa y brillante por la limpieza, oliendo el dulce de químicos.

pasó la diestra por el cabello de waylon, con aprobación. waylon demasiado necesitado, se aferró a ese pequeño consuelo, asintiendo a sus palabras.

───

siendo ya las ocho y media de la noche, decidió preparar unas pastas junto a eddie, salsa blanca y pimienta. él novio estaba de buen humor como para ayudarle con la cena.

de vez en cuando, este compartía besos, dejando en su cuello y cabeza o mejilla.

el rubio simplemente sonreía débil, algo desanimado, hubiese sido más bonito si tan solo pudiera recordar al hombre que tenía al lado.

_____

ambos habían terminado de cenar, ahora se encontraban uno al lado del otro en el sofá, compartiendo momento y mirando la televisión antes de irse a dormir.

waylon un poco más lejos de él, aproximado al borde de este mismo, él mismo había pedido un poco de programa televisivo antes de ir a la cama. si fuese por eddie ya estarían durmiendo, había tenido un largo día de trabajo arreglando vestidos en mal estado que pronto vendería.

waylon enterró parte de su rostro en sus piernas, acurrucandose bajo una manta que estaba sobre el sofá.

la mirada no se apartó de la televisión, blanca y negra.

eddie había logrado colocar dibujos animados, Dizzy Dishes, betty boop.

waylon se encontró extrañado por eso, ¿por qué no podían ver simplemente noticiero?

eddie explicó que los noticieros relataban desgracia de sociedad, que no le haría bien a su mente.

así que simplemente decidió prestar atención a la pantalla en blanco y negro, no le desagradaba, era entretenido después de todo.

la diestra que había acariciado el cabello de waylon con anterioridad, ahora estaba sobre su pierna, dando movimientos circulares.

eddie estaba comenzando a aproximarse para abrazarle y acariciar.

waylon comprendió y se tensó, era un afecto más... íntimo. y la sangre se heló y sintió algo de bilis en su faríngea.

“ no, yo, uh. aún es temprano, procesar. ”

se las ingenió waylon, agachando la mirada para apartarse un poco.

él novio sintió decepción, multa.

se quedó en silencio unos minutos antes de apartarse por completo y apagar la televisión.

sus ojos en la oscuridad... irradiaban molestia, él era su querida, debía complacer al hombre de la casa cuando el mismo lo deseara.

se levantó por completo y logró levantar al rubio, llevándolo al baño.

waylon extrañado y sin mucho que hacer, se dejó llevar.

una vez dentro, eddie tomó el vaso que contenía cepillos de dientes y los dejó a un costado, llenando este mismo con agua.

abrió el botiquín y retiró unas pastillas del blister, entregando el vaso a waylon y así tomar su mentón para meter las pastillas en su boca.

“ confíe en mí, ayudará a mejorar y conciliar el sueño. ” waylon tuvo la tención de escupir al escuchar las palabras ajenas, pero simplemente obedeció y tragó junto a una buena cantidad de agua.

él novio esperó paciente y cargó al rubio fuera del baño, llevándolo a la habitación compartida.

____

al día siguiente, su cuerpo dolía, un dolor punzante le recorrió su columna vertebral hacia abajo cuando se sentó en la cama.

eddie no estaba, la cama se sentía fría e inmensa en su ausencia.

decidió bajar con cuidado las escaleras hacia la cocina, su estómago rugía de hambre.

cuando abrió el refrigerador para buscar huevos y tocino, encontró en la puerta de este una nota pegada.

“ cariño, tuve que salir. dejar unos cuantos vestidos en la tienda, prometo regresar pronto, xoxo. ”

bueno, eso implicaba porqué la casa estaba tan silenciosa.

decidió dejar la nota allí y comenzar su almuerzo.

los minutos y horas pasaban lentamente, la frustración se volvía más inmensa.

no había escapatoria, había llorado un poco mientras preparaba un strudel de manzana para la tarde.

la cocina era lo único que le entretenía por un par de horas, la radio comenzaba a molestar sabiendo que solo había un canal de canciones, no había comunicación y la televisión no tenía control. posiblemente eddie se había encargado de aquellas cosas.

se inclinó para tomar uno de los cuchillos y así cortar en trozos aquel strudel, sintiendo una gran punzada ahí abajo.

abrió sus ojos y se paniqueó ligeramente. ¿era... era eso? sus ojos picaron, se negaba a creer algo como eso.

la punzada había llegado un poco más abajo, hablando vulgarmente, al agujero de... oh, no.

waylon apretó el cuchillo, dejándolo caer y así acercarse al lavabo, escupiendo un poco al pensar en lo que había sucedido como para que su cuerpo doliera de tal manera.

eddie lo había tocado, habían mantenido relaciones mientras waylon dormía.

las pastillas que le dió, lo durmieron, eso mismo fue.

se sintió inútil por hacerle caso, y un grito ahogado brotó de sus labios.

se levantó y lavó su rostro con las manos temblorosas, el hambre se había ido.

debía buscar una salida de ahí tan rápido como podía.

fue inútil, tan pronto como lo pensó, la puerta principal se abrió.

eddie estaba de regreso en casa, y waylon tenía miedo, ¿cómo podía estar tan tranquilo después de lo que había hecho la noche anterior?

el novio se acercó y depositó un beso en su frente de bienvenida, acariciando su cabello con amor y delicadeza.

“ ¿le preparaste algo delicioso a tu esposo? estoy tan orgulloso de ti, eres una mujer maravillosa para mí. ” waylon negó confundido y se abrazó así mismo con el cejo fruncido. “ soy un hombre. ”

eddie levantó la vista y se quedó callado, ignorando aquello y así ir hacia el strudel horneado.

el rubio tomó el cuchillo y apuntó a él, comenzando a retroceder hacia la puerta principal.

eddie abrió los ojos sorprendido y dió pasos lentos hacia él, esperando que no saliera, se enojaría.

“ me violaste, me tocaste. duele. ” la voz de waylon se escuchó en hilos, estaba devastado y perdido.

“ error, hicimos el amor. ” corrigió el novio, acercándose con mucha más prisa.

tomó la muñeca de waylon con fuerza y tiró de él, alejándolo de la puerta y así tirar el cuchillo lejos de ambos.

un ardor picante se hizo presente en el rostro ya no pálido de waylon, dejando una marca roja.

eddie había abofeteado,

dos veces para ser justos.

“ ¿cómo te atreves? ¿deseabas dejarme? ” 

los ojos azules de su esposo demostraban ira total.

jaló de la muñeca de waylon y lo arrastró a la habitación más cercana, y para mala suerte, era la sala de trabajo y estudio.

el rubio fue tomado y dejado sobre uno de los escritorios sin cuidado alguno, golpeándole la cabeza contra una de las máquinas cercanas para hacer bordados y encajes a vestidos.

pensó que moriría.

“ puta ingrata, planeabas dejarme. después de todo lo que hago para que ésta casa sea la mejor. ¡todas son iguales! debías ser la futura madre de ... nuestros hijos. ” susurró aquello último decepcionado, waylon no tenía uso de razón, sabía que moriría de una manera u otra, no portaba útero, le daba una idea de como terminaría de manera obligada a hacerse unas incisiones.

él quería vivir, recordar antes de que su vida fuese una tragedia.

“ eddie, por favor eddie. no me hagas esperar demasiado. ” murmuraba removiendose sobre el escritorio, pegando patadas y esperando su muerte con prisa.

el novio tomó su cuello y golpeó su cabeza una vez más contra la madera y parte de la máquina, reteniendo a waylon.

“ putas ingratas, deben ser castigadas. ”

eddie bajó sus pantalones y movió las caderas de waylon, lo violaría y con la mente despierta, le haría saber quién manda en el hogar y quién impone las reglas.

“ eddie, mí... mí amor. ” murmuró intangible, frunciendo su agujero mientras continuaba removiendose. él no quería, no dejaría que entrara una vez más. ni siquiera se había recuperado de la noche anterior.

haría lo posible para convencerlo, incluso si necesitaba comportarse como una buena mujer.

“ por favor, eddie... mí amor, te quiero, no lo hagas. ”

eddie sintió una ligera culpa, pero ya casi estaba por adentrarse en él.

desvió su mirada a la radio y subió el volumen, simplemente una canción como “it's a long way to tipperar.” ahora no escucharía los lamentos de su adorable esposa, tendría que aguantar, así eran los castigos en casa, bajo sus manos.

embestidas duras y frenéticas estaba dando dentro del rubio.

waylon hace rato había estado mirando fijo un punto muerto de la habitación, mientras su cuerpo era movido como una muñeca de trapo.

ya no reaccionaba, no lograba articular palabras de ayuda y mucho menos tenía la fuerza y voluntad para luchar con alguien que le doblaba el tamaño.

se sentía un niño pequeño e indefenso al borde de la muerte.

tosió un poco y sus pulmones dolieron junto a sus partes bajas.

eddie había venido dentro, salió y pasó parte de la tela de vestidos cortados por su trasero, limpiando un poco lo que había expulsado cuando tosió.

un poco de sangre y líquido perlado ardiente.

eddie acomodó sus pantalones y luego se acercó a la oreja de waylon. “ por favor, no escape de mí y no me haga enojar. ”

waylon sintió que se quebraba en la oscuridad cuando la puerta se cerró y eddie desapareció.

debía recuperarse, lo antes posible, antes de que los fármacos no consensuados lo mataran o antes de que eddie pusiera las manos en su cuello hasta estrangular.


End file.
